Her Goddaughter, His future Master
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: fic mostly about Integra's goddaughter, how she grows up and effects the coldhearted Nosferatu Alucard...i'll try to think of a better summary later, so in the mean time please R&R, no flames though please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey again, this here is my first attempt at a Hellsing fic with a few characters from Inuyasha, the story mostly revolves around Hellsing so i dont think this would count as a crossover…any ways I hope you all like it! And just a heads up Sir Hellsing is a little older in this story than she is in the Anime and Manga! Please remember to R&R, no flames please!

A little bit of info on the two OCs in this chapter,

Name: Higurashi Jasmine

Age: 29, May 8th

Eyes/Hair/Height: Sapphire blue like her grandmother Kagome, dark brown mid-back, same height as Integra

Species: Human Miko

Living Family: Higurashi Kagome (grandmother), Higurashi Jacob (father), Higurashi -Taisho Alexandria Artemisia (daughter)

Name: Higurashi-Taisho Alexandria Artemisia

Age: 5, October 13th

Eyes/Hair/Height: Silverish blue, midnight black like her great-grandmother just below her shoulders, 3'8

Species: will be revealed in the second chapter

Living Family: Higurashi Jasmine (mother), ? (father), Higurashi Jacob (grandfather), Higurashi Kagome (great-grandmother), Kirara (pet and best friend), Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (godmother)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Inuyasha or any other anime/manga or songs or anything else I might mention, I only own Jasmine, Jacob and Alexandria!

* * *

><p>~Outside of the Hellsing Manor in London~<p>

"Are you ready to meet your godmother Alexandria?" a woman in her late 20s asked the little girl at her side.

Alexandria pouted, "Mommy don't call me dat! My names too hard for me to say!" her mother giggled softly and patted her daughter on the head as they walked up to the door, which was opened by the loyal butler of the Hellsing family, Walter C. Dornez.

"Welcome Miss Jasmine, and what is your name little one?" Walter asked as he smiled down at the 5 year old girl. Alexandria giggled, "It's Alex-and-ria (that's how she pronounces it as a kid), but I like Andria betters." Walter nodded, "very well then Miss Andria. Sir Integra is waiting for the both of you in her office, please follow me." The two females nodded and followed Walter inside to Integra's office.

* * *

><p>~Integra's office: Andria's PoV~<p>

When I walked inside the office behind my mom and Walter the blonde haired lady who looked the same age as mom looked up from her desk and smiled, "Jasmine, my dear friend, it's good to see you again."

"Integra, it's been far too long!" mom said as she hugged the blonde lady called Integra. Mom put a hand on my head and I looked up at her and then at Integra, "This is my daughter, Alexandria. Say hello to your god mother hun." I pouted, "Its Andria momma." I grumbled softly, "it is very nice to meet you."

Integra nodded and patted my head, "Andria…"she paused and kneeled down to be eye level with me, "do you fear the things that 'go bump in the night'?" she asked softly. I shook my head, "No ma'am." I mumbled and she smiled as she stood up, "Good. I want you to meet someone." She paused and I nodded, "Alucard, come."

A minute later a really tall guy dressed in a red trench coat and a red fedora came in through the wall causing me to look up at him in amazement, "That was so cool!" the man chuckled and bowed to Integra and nodded in greeting to my mom, "You called for me, my master?" Integra nodded and pointed to me, "I want to introduce you to my goddaughter, Andria."

Alucard nodded and kneeled down in front of me, "a pleasure to meet you little Andria, I am Alucard." He said as he ruffled my hair playfully and smiled at me revealing a set of pearl white fangs. I blinked in confusement and shook my head, "Nosferatu, a real nosferatu…" I mumble and he nods, "indeed I am, little one."

"Integra, do you think Alucard could take care of Andria while we catch up?" mom asked as she sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. Integra shrugged as she sat down behind her desk, "Andria, do you want to stay with us or explore the manor with Alucard?" she asked looking at me over the rim of her glasses.

I smiled and giggled before latching my arms around the nosferatu's neck, "I wanna get to know Alu-kun!" Alucard chuckled and Integra nodded, "so be it. Alucard, she is not to be harmed." Alucard nodded and stood up with me in his arms, "of course my master." I giggled and waved at my mom and god mom, "see you later mommy, Integra!"

Alucard chuckled again and he phased us through the wall and down to the library.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first chapter; please tell me what you think in a review! No flames please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, I got the 2nd chapter here for you guys, I hope you like it! Please remember to R&R, no flames please!

* * *

><p>~ Hellsing Manor above ground library: Andria's PoV~<p>

"Wow. I've never seen so many books." I mumbled as Alu set me down on the floor. I giggled softly and lightly tugged Alu over to a pair of plush chairs in one of the corners and sat down.

"Alu-kun, what can you tell me about my god mom?" I asked softly as I looked up at him. "She is very proud, and confident in herself. Although she may seem caring she can easily turn into a completely different woman. She sees your mother as the sister she never had and cares deeply for both your mother and you."

I nodded and tilted my head to the side, "What about you, Alu-kun?" I asked locking my siverish blue eyes with his ruby eyes. He chuckled, "now this is a rarity. Not many humans would bother to ask that." I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "I'm not like most peoples, Alu-kun, you should remember that." I mumble and he chuckles again, "Of course Andria. I am as I appear, a nosferatu in the service of the Hellsing family."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "That's not the whole story, right? I only just met you a few minutes ago, and I can already tell that you are very powerful and wouldn't willingly allow anyone, let alone a human woman, order you around like an obedient puppy." I said grinning at the faint look of shock that appeared in his eyes.

"You're very clever and smart for a five year old." He murmured and I giggled, "I know, I get that a lot." I smile and he chuckles, "Now why don't you tell me about yourself, Andria?" he asked and I stuck my tounge out at him. "My full name is Alexandria Artemisia Higurashi-Taisho. I'm five years old and my birthday is the 13th of October. I like to read and draw, and watch the stars with my mom at night." I replied with a small smile on my face.

He chuckled, "Then I suppose it was a good idea to bring you here then..." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of you Alucard." I said with a glare. He looked at me surprised before he chuckled again, "Just like Integra..." he mumbled softly.

I giggled and hopped off my chair, "Alu-kun, help me find something to read!" he chuckled as he stood up and walked down one of the isles of books, "Wait here." I nodded and plopped down on the carpet.

~10 Minutes Later~

"These should keep you entertained for a while." Alucard said as he returned with a small smile of medium size books and placed them on the floor in front of me before sitting back down in the chair he previously occupied.

I picked up the book on top of the pile, "Bram Stroker's 'Dracula'...save the best for last." I mumble as I set the book to the side and reached for the next book, "The Harry Potter series? Wicked!" I squealed happily as I picked up the rest of the books and set them down on the coffee table before grabbing the first Harry Potter book and stood in front of Alucard, "Read with me?" I asked softly. He chuckled then nodded and I crawled into his lap and started to read the book aloud with his help.

* * *

><p>~Several Hours Later; End Andria, Start Alucard's PoV~<p>

"What a strange little girl." I mumble as I placed a book mark in the book the girl had been attempting to read and set the book down with the others on the table before I actually took a good look at my Master's goddaughter.

She had short shoulder length midnight black hair with her bangs pushed to the left with a silver crescent moon barrette. She wore a black t-shirt with a silver star above her heart, a pair of black shorts and matching black flip-flops.

'_She will grow into a beautiful woman, maybe even more so than her mother...'_ I thought as I picked her up and carried the sleeping Andria to her room and tucked her into bed before I returned to my Master's office.

~Integra's Office; End Alucard's PoV~

"Alucard? Where is Andria?" Integra asked as her servant walked back into her office. The no-life king bowed to his master, "She is asleep in her room." He replied with a small grin.

Jasmine giggled, her sapphire eyes soft and caring, "My little girl didn't bother you too much, did she Alucard?" She asked playfully as she looked at the no-life king with a tiny grin on her face.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the second chapter; please tell me what you think in a review! No flames please! Questions, Comments (That aren't rude), Concerns? Review and let me know! sorry its short and its been a while, i'll get to work on typing up the other chapters i have written within the next week!<p> 


End file.
